Alex (Shrek) (Justin Bonesteel Style)
Cast * Shrek - Alex (Madagascar) * Donkey - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Princess Fiona - Anna (Frozen) * Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Lord Farquaad - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Dragon - Momma Dino (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Big Bad Wolf - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) * Three Blind Mice - Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Three Little Pigs - Rafael, Pedro and Nico (Rio) * Gingy - Emmet (The Lego Movie) * Pinocchio - Oh (Home) * Magic Mirror - Nim Galuu (Epic) * Dwarves - Trolls (Frozen) * Snow White - Elsa (Frozen) * Cinderella - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Donkey's Old Owner - Gladys Sharp (Over the Hedge) * Peter Pan - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Tinkerbell - Tooth (Rise of the Guardians) * Geppetto - Ian Hawke (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Angry Mob - Loggers (Rio 2) and Hunters (Open Season) * Captain of the Guards - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) * Guard That Breaks Witch's Broom - Skinner (Ratatouille) * Baby Bear - Boo-Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) * Papa Bear - (Yogi Bear) * Witch - Queen Elinor (Brave) * Thelonius - Bad Cop (The Lego Movie) * Witches - The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) * Three Fairies - Agnes, Margo, Edith (Despicable Me) * Pied Piper - Himself * Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Dash and Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Woman who screams "Give him the chair!" - Tip (Home) * Woman cheering "Alright!" - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) * Guard next to Farquaad - The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) * Monsieur Hood - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) * Shrek in Armor - Spider-Man * Priest - Priest (Tangled Ever After) * Woman who faints - The Queen (The Tale of Despereaux) Scenes #Alex (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("All Star") #Alex (Shrek) Part 2 - A Flying, Talking Rabbit (Remake) #Alex (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Couple #Alex (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors #Alex (Shrek) Part 5 - Lord Hans/Nim Galuu the Magic Mirror #Alex (Shrek) Part 6 - The Kingdom of DuLoc #Alex (Shrek) Part 7 - Lions Are Likes Onions #Alex (Shrek) Part 8 - Crossing the Bridges #Alex (Shrek) Part 9 - Facing Off Momma Dino #Alex (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Anna #Alex (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Momma Dino #Alex (Shrek) Part 12 - Alex Removes His Mask #Alex (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp #Alex (Shrek) Part 14 - Under the Stars #Alex (Shrek) Part 15 - At Hans' Home/Anna's Bird Song/Make Up #Alex (Shrek) Part 16 - Monsieur King Candy #Alex (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc ("My Beloved Monster") #Alex (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner #Alex (Shrek) Part 19 - Bugs Discovers the Princess' Secret #Alex (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Hans' Proposal/Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") #Alex (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For #Alex (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset #Alex (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm a Believer") #Alex (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: *Shrek (2001) Clips Used: *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Open Season (2006) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Ratatouille (2007) *Brave (2012) *Rabbit Seasoning (1952) *Big House Bunny (1950) *Yogi Bear (2010) *Space Jam (1996) *Rabbit of Seville (1950) *The Big Snooze (1946) *Despicable Me (2010) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) *Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid (1942) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Kit for Cat (1948) *The Hare-Brained Hypnotist (1942) *Slick Hare (1947) *Duck! Rabbit! Duck! (1953) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *The Wabbit who Come to Supper (1942) *Porky's Duck Hunt (1937) *Wabbit Twouble (1941) *Hillbilly Hare (1950) *Rhapsody Rabbit (1946) *Water, Water Every Hare (1952) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen Fever (2015) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Hocus Pocus (1993) *The Incredibles (2004) *Teen titans go (2015) *The Lorax (2012) *The Wacky Wabbit (1942) *The Lego Movie (2014) *Epic (2013) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled Ever After (2012) *Fresh Hare (1942) *Kngihty Knight Bugs (1958) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Spider-Man (2002) *Spider-Man 2 (2004) *Spider-Man 3 (2007) *Falling Hare (1943) *Big Top Bunny (1951) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Ice Age (2002) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Planet Earth (2006) *The Wild (2006) *What's Up Doc? (1950) *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) Trailer Transcript: * Alex (Shrek) Trailer/Transcript Movie Transcript * Alex (Shrek) Transcript Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Movie Spoofs